Ek Mohabbat Ke Baad
by girl.with.passion
Summary: "Kyun mohabbat ho nahi sakti ek mohabbat ke baad? Dursi bhi sansein ati hain pehli saason ke baad." When Abhijeet thought he could fall in love only once in his life, he is proven wrong. But he is holding himself back because he cannot betray his first love. But is he? Is he really betraying his first love? - Abhijeet/Muskaan/Tarika. A quick one-shot.


Hey guys, hope you are all doing well. I am back with another one-shot story. About this story, it's more like a song fic, a quick one-shot. I am absolutely addicted to this new OST of 'Ek Mohabbat Ke Baad'; as I kept listening to this song, this idea came in mind. (I honestly can't vouch for it to be good or one of my best work but oh well..). This one-shot is based on the lyrics of this song, which are added in the one-shot. The song is just too good. 3 I'd like to dedicate this story especially to '**Myself-MyFirstCrush'**. I really hope you like it hun and dedicated to you because.. you really are a sweetheart. :D

**P.S. - Any Comedy Nights with Kapil fans or just Kapil fans - I've written two stories on CNWK:**

_**1. Torn (Complete)**_

_**2. In Love with.. Drabble Series (In progress)**_

**Do check these out. ;)**

* * *

**:Ek Mohabbat Ke Baad:**

"Itna kyun soch rahe hain?" His eyes are shot open and move towards the voice and they wide open as he sees her sitting in front of him with same beautiful smile on her face.

"Muskaan? Tum? Yahan kais.."

"Mat sochein itna."

"Main nahi soch raha," he shies away from her eyes as he knows she can see the naked truth behind them.

"Really? Mujhse chupane lage hain aap?"

"Chah kar bhi nahi chupa sakta." He sighs.

"Haan, kyunki mujhe yahan se sab saaf dikhayi de raha hai."

"Muskaan..."

"Haan?" She whispers lightly as she crosses the room to sit next to him, minimizing the distance between them. He turns to face her, reaching out to her, he holds her hand in his and start creasing it lightly and she instantly lean in to touch.

"Tum bohut khubsoorat lag rahi ho." The smile widens at sudden compliment before the room fills with her laughter. Gosh... how much he missed her laughter, her smile which would brighten his day, his life and his house. He let himself memorize with this beautiful moment again.

"Maine joke toh nahi kiya." She let her laughter die down before responding.

"Aapki yeh compliments bohut miss karti hon. Waise main aapko ab bhi khubsoraat lagti hon?" He leans in closer until their faces are touching, bringing his other hand to her face, very lightly crease her cheek with back of his finger and after a moment of admiration he whispers.

"Pehle se bhi zayada." Closing her eyes she let herself drown in this moment before the reality crashes in. 'Reality,' thinking of that she lets out a snort.

"Kya?"

"Mujhe laga ab aapko sirf wohi khubsoraat lagti hai main toh.."

"Muskaan." And the magic is broken, Abhijeet pulls away gently and lowers his gaze. She can see the conflict on his face, the guilt, the pain... everything. And it is causing her pain too seeing him like this this is why she's here. To make it easy for him, to free him which is not easy. She realizes it is the hardest thing she will ever do and until now she believed that hardest thing she had to do was to die. But here she is, for him, because she loves him because he loves her way too much even after everything that has happened which torn their happiness, their lives.

_Mehsoos hua hai dil jaise dukha hai _

_Saanson se meri kyun har sans juda hai_

_Naseeb hai tu hai tu hi mera _

_Mile kyun ishq ki mujhko saza_

_Batade kya kasoor mera _

"Aisa nahi hai."

"Aapko aapse bhi behtaar jaanti hon main."

"Kyun?"

"Kya kyun?"

"Kyun jaanti ho mujhe mujhse behtar?"

"Mohabbat aisi hi hoti hai. Mohabbat insaan ko aisa bana deti hai. Aur meri mohabbat toh aapke liye kam hoti nahi, na tab aur na hi ab."

"Aur meri mohabbat bhi tumhare liye kam nahi hoyi, tumhare bina toh saans lena mushkil hojata hai mera. Pata nahi abhi tak kaise zinda hon?"

_Main tere bin jee nahi sakta hai tujhe yeh pata_

_Saath tere jee raha hon bin tere marr raha _

_Yeh dil de diya yeh dil de diya_

_Mile kyun ishq ki mujhko saza _

_Batade mujhe kya kasoor mera_

"Uski wajah se, unse aapko abhi tak zinda rakha hai." He is simply shocked at how easily she is speaking the truth without any hesitation.

"Hairaan mat hoye, kaha na mujhe sab saaf dikhayi raha hai aur aapko toh main aapse behtar jaanti hon."

"Kyun keh rahi ho tum yeh sab?"

"Sach bol rahi hon. Woh sach jissay aap bhi jaante hain lekin manna nahi chah rahe. Main.. ruk rahi hon na aapko? Meri mohabbat?"

"Tumhari mohabbat? Jis mohabbat ne azaad hone ka matlab samjhaya tum uske baare mein aisa kaise bol sakti ho? Soch bhi kaise sakti ho?" Abhijeet growls at him, clearly offended by her words.

"Main aapko sirf sach dikhana chah rahi hon. Aap maan kyun nahi lete? Maana ke aapko mujhse mohabbat thi.."

"Hai! Mujhe tumse mohabbat hai, bepanah.. aaj bhi!" His voice raises with each word and his words echo in the room when he finishes.

"Lekin aapko ussay bhi mohabbat hai. Aapko haan... mere Abhijeet ko Tarika se bhi mohabbat hogayi hai aur yeh sach hai." Her voice is very calm and firm in contrast to his which clearly leaves him stunned. He opens and closes his mouth several time when he tries to respond to her but then realizes that there is nothing which can contradict what she's said because deep down he knows this is true and he cannot help himself but to feel guilty because it sure feels like betraying her, his love, his life.

"Aap mujhse bewafai nahi kar rahe, Abhijeet." His turns his head to look at her in amazement.

"Ek mohabbat ke baad dosri mohabbat ho sakti hai. Har kisi ke bas ki baat nahi hai aur na hi har koi insaaf kar sakta hai. Lekin yeh sach hai... aapko mohabbat ho rahi hai, dosri bar. Yeh ghalat nahi hai... aur waise bhi main jaa chuki hon."

"Lekin mere dil se tum kabhi nahi gayi. Meri saanson mein tum ho, meri toh zindagi tum ho."

"Lekin ab Tarika bhi hai."

"Tarika Muskaan nahi hai."

"Lekin woh Tarika hai. Khaas hai. Mohabbat hai."

"Tum kitni aasani se yeh sab keh rahi ho, jabke mere liye sochna bhi..."

"Mere liye bhi asaan nahi tha, Abhijeet. Sach kahon aapko phirse mohabbat karte dekhna asaan nahi tha. Shayad thori dair ke liye phirse biwi ban gayi thi, biwi ki nazar se dekh rahi thi. Lekin jab ankhein khol kar sab sach dekha usko accept kar liya toh sab kuch apne aap asaan hogaya." She gives him her genuine smile.

"Sach yeh hai ke woh kabhi bhi tumhari jagah nahi le sakti."

"Jaanti hon. Aur yeh bhi jaanti hon yeh es liye kyunki usne apni jagah bana li hai aapke dil mein, apni mohabbat se. Uski mohabbat ne aapko usay mohabbat karne par majboor kar diya. Abhijeet khudko guilty mat feel karwayein balke jaayein aur mohabbat ko apna lein, dil hi dil mein usay mat dabayein." He looks at her with tears falling from his eyes.

"Muskaan..." She pulls him into a tight hug as he cards his fingers through her long hairs.

"Ab mujhe jana hoga, Abhijeet."

"Tum nahi jaa sakti." He tightens his grip on her.

"Par main toh pehle hi bohut dorr jaa chuki hon aur waapsi ka bhi raasta nahi hai." He still doesn't let her go.

"Humara saath yahin tak tha, Abhijeet. Yahan se agay ka safar ab aapko aik aur mohabbat ke saath teh karna hai." He let his pain and guilt flow from his body through his tears as he lays his head on her shoulder.

_Kyun mohabbat ho nahi sakti ek mohabbat ke baad _

_Dursi bhi sansein ati hain pehli saason ke baad _

_Yeh ishq junoon yeh ishq wafa_

_Mile kyun ishq ki mujhko saza_

_Batade mujhe kya kasoor mera_

She is woken by an alarming door bell at this Godly hour which makes her wonder if everything is alright. Any sleep she had left despite the doorbell ringing quickly vanishes when she sees him at her doorstep in middle of night.

"Abhijeet tum yahan? Sab theek toh hai na?" 'Of course nothing is alright or else he would not be here.' She mentally kicks herself at her stupid question. She looks at him closely and notices his red burning eyes.

"Abhijeet.."

"Tarika mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai."

"Haan kaho na, andar ayo."

"Nahi main.."

"Kya baat hai, Abhijeet?" Now she is really getting worried for him.

"Tarika."

"Haan?" He takes a step closer and enters in her personal space, she immediately tries to back away but he catches her arm and his fingers gently creasing her arm move down until reaching her hand, taking her hand in his, he looks at her.

"Mujhe humesha laga ke ek mohabbat ke baad mohabbat nahi hoti. Lekin saansein bhi toh ati hain, aik saans ke baad. Mujhe nahi lagta tha ke kabhi mujhe dobara mohabbat hogi.."

"Abhijeet.."

"Tarika mohabbat ke es safar mein, tum meri humsafar banogi? Agay ka safar mere saath teh karna chahogi?" He looks at her with hopeful eyes but meets with her teary eyes and he feels her hand trembling in his hand. Tarika is clearly taken aback by his sudden confession as she never thought he will accept her love or give her such importance in his life, not that she kept any high hopes but still. With her answer not being able to form in words she nods happily before being pulled in hug.

* * *

I hope you'll liked it. :) So if anyone confused - Abhijeet & Muskaan were very much in love and happily married. But Muskaan is dead for over 2 years now.


End file.
